DNA MICROARRAY SHARED RESOURCE Holly K. Dressman, Ph.D., Director, Joseph R. Nevins, Co-Director The DNA Microarray Facility Shared Resource has been committed to providing gene expression analysis using the Affymetrix GeneChip system and custom spotted arrays. The facility has a professional staffofone PhD scientist, three experienced Research Analysts and two Systems Programmers. The core's efforts have been focused on the production and hybridizations ofgene expression arrays and the development of DIG (Duke Integrated Genomic database), a gene annotation, analysis and mining tool. The Duke DNA Microarray Core Facility provides technical and material support to Duke investigators for DNA microarray analyses using two technologies -- Affymetrix GeneChips and printed 70mer oligonucleotide arrays. Affymetrix GeneChip services are provided through contract to an off-site company, Expression Analysis Institute. As an alternative to the Affymetrix system, the facility also provides printed oligonucleotide microarrays as well as services of probe synthesis and hybridization. Utilizing a GeneMachines Omnigrid microarrayer, the facility has the capacity to print arrays using commercially available sets of oligonucleotides. This offers the significant advantages of flexibility of what can be produced as well as the eonsiderably reduced cost of production and thus increase number of replicates which provides a stronger statistical analysis. The facility provides the capacity for printing arrays with material supplied by the investigator. The facility has also expanded its efforts in the development of the DIG (Duke Integrated Genomic database) database system for the storage, analysis, and gene annotation needed to comprehend microarray data. This work can be seen on our web site (http://dig.cgt.duke.edu). We have also begun implementing a MIAME compliant database called BASE (http://base-server.duhs.duke.edu). This database stores, annotates experiments, enables the data to be queried as well as provide basic analysis of microarray data to the user. This shared resource has supported research project efforts in the Cancer Center's Cell Regulation and Transmembrane Signaling, Nucleic Acid Biology, Structural and Chemical Biology, Cancer Genetics and Genomics, Cancer Immunobiology, Radiation Oncology, Neuronocology, Experimental Therapeutics, Bone Marrow Transplantation, and Breast and Ovarian Ontology Programs. Information about the facility can be found on the web site, http://mgm.duke.edu/genome/dna micro/.